Nápověda:Matematické značky
Pro spoustu údajů je potřeba napsat nějaký ten vzoreček nebo vztah. Někdy stačí napsat vztah normálním textem, ale jakmile je trochu složitější, je třeba to udělat trochu jinak. Vzorec se zapisuje ve formátu programu TeX mezi značky a . Speciální znaky Všechny běžné znaky (písmena, čísla) se nemění až na speciální znaky. # $ % _ \ { } které mají význam při vytváření vzorců. Pokud je potřebujete, stačí před ně napsat zpětné lomítko (to se samo o sobě zapíše jako \backslash). Indexy Pro horní index je znak ^ pro dolní index _. ds^2 = dx_1^2 + dx_2^2 + dx_3^2 - c^2 dt^2 zápis: ds^2 = dx_1^2 + dx_2^2 + dx_3^2 - c^2 dt^2 R_i{}^j{}_{kl} = g^{jm} R_{imkl} = - g^{jm} R_{mikl} = - R^j{}_{ikl}\,\! zápis: R_i{}^j{}_{kl} = g^{jm} R_{imkl} = - g^{jm} R_{mikl} = - R^j{}_{ikl}\,\! Řecká písmena Jako řecká písmena slouží znak \ následovaný názvem písmene v angličtině, např. \alpha, \beta, atd. \alpha \beta \gamma \Gamma \phi \Phi \Psi\ \tau \Omega zápis: \alpha \beta \gamma \Gamma \phi \Phi \Psi\ \tau \Omega Diakritika Vložíte-li do ne-ASCII znak, objeví se ve výstupu červená chybová hláška. Diakritiku je však možné vložit pomocí TeXových příkazů: \acute{a} \quad \check{a} \quad \grave{a} \quad \breve{a} \quad \tilde{a} \quad {\hat a} zápis: \acute{a} \quad \check{a} \quad \grave{a} \quad \breve{a} \quad \tilde{a} \hat{a} Matematické symboly \leq \geq \nleq \ngeq \equiv {\not \equiv} \sim \nsim \simeq {\not \simeq} \approx {\not \approx} zápis: \leq \geq \nleq \ngeq \equiv {\not \equiv} \sim \nsim \simeq {\not \simeq} \approx {\not \approx} \subset \subseteq \supset \supseteq \in {\not \in} \ni zápis: \subset \subseteq \supset \supseteq \in {\not \in} \ni \parallel \nparallel \perp \angle \nabla \backslash \forall \exists zápis: \parallel \nparallel \perp \angle \nabla \backslash \forall \exists Standardní funkce Standardní funkce je potřeba uvádět jako \sin x + \ln y +\operatorname{sgn}\,z zápis: \sin x + \ln y +\operatorname{sgn}\,z nikoliv pouze sin x + ln y + sgn z\,\! zápis: sin x + ln y + sgn z Zlomky a odmocniny f(x) = 2x + \frac{x - 7}{x^2 + 4} zápis: f(x) = 2x + \frac{x - 7}{x^2 + 4} \frac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a} zápis: \frac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a} \sqrt3{q + \sqrt{ q^2 - p^3 }} + \sqrt3{q - \sqrt{ q^2 - p^3 }} zápis: \sqrt3{q + \sqrt{ q^2 - p^3 }} + \sqrt3{q - \sqrt{ q^2 - p^3 }} Závorky a absolutní hodnota \|f\| = \inf \{ K \in [0,+\infty) : |f(x)| \leq K \|x\| \mbox{ for all } x \in X \} zápis: \|f\| = \inf \{ K \in [0,+\infty) : |f(x)| \leq K \|x\| \mbox{ for all } x \in X \} f(x,y,z) = 3y^2 z \left( 3 + \frac{7x+5}{1 + y^2} \right) zápis: f(x,y,z) = 3y^2 z \left( 3 + \frac{7x+5}{1 + y^2} \right) \left| 4 x^3 + \left( x + \frac{42}{1+x^4} \right) \right| zápis: \left| 4 x^3 + \left( x + \frac{42}{1+x^4} \right) \right| Matice a pole \begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ d & e & f \\ g & h & i \end{pmatrix} \begin{vmatrix} \lambda - a & -b & -c \\ -d & \lambda - e & -f \\ -g & -h & \lambda - i \end{vmatrix} \begin{matrix} \mbox{První číslo} & x & 8 \\ \mbox{Druhé číslo} & y & 15 \\ \mbox{Součet} & x + y & 23 \\ \mbox{Rozdíl} & x - y & -7 \\ \mbox{Součin} & xy & 120 \end{matrix} zápis: \begin{pmatrix}a & b & c \\d & e & f \\g & h & i \end{pmatrix} \begin{vmatrix}\lambda - a & -b & -c \\-d & \lambda - e & -f \\-g & -h & \lambda - i \end{vmatrix} \begin{matrix}\mbox{První číslo} & x & 8 \\\mbox{Druhé číslo} & y & 15 \\ \mbox{Součet} & x + y & 23 \\\mbox{Rozdíl} & x - y & -7 \\ \mbox{Součin} & xy & 120 \end{matrix} f(n)=\left\{\begin{matrix} n/2, & \mbox{pokud }n\mbox{ je liché} \\ 3n+1, & \mbox{pokud }n\mbox{ je sudé} \end{matrix}\right. zápis: f(n)=\left\{\begin{matrix} n/2, & \mbox{pokud }n\mbox{ je liché} \\ 3n+1, & \mbox{pokud }n\mbox{ je sudé}\end{matrix}\right. Suma Pro sumu je příkaz \sum, pro produkt součinů je příkaz \prod, jako horní a dolní meze se používají horní a dolní indexy. \sum_{k=1}^N k^2 zápis: \sum_{k=1}^N k^2 \prod_{i=1}^N x_i zápis: \prod_{i=1}^N x_i Limity Pro limity je příkaz \lim s dolím indexem, příkaz \to slouží jako šipka. \lim_{n \to \infty}x_n zápis: \lim_{n \to \infty}x_n Derivace V české notaci bývá zvykem psát diferenciály „rovné“ pomocí \mathrm{} jako : \mathrm{d}x\, zápis: \mathrm{d}x, tedy např pro derivaci f'' podle ''x : \frac{\mathrm{d}f}{\mathrm{d}x}\, zápis: \frac{\mathrm{d}f}{\mathrm{d}x} Integrály Pro integrál je příkaz \int, popř. \iint, \iiint pro vícerozměrné integrály, pro uzavřený integrál je \oint, pro horní a dolní mez se používá horní a dolní index. Další speciální znak \, se používá pro vynucení mezery. \int_{-N}^{N} e^x\, \mathrm{d}x zápis: \int_{-N}^{N} e^x\, \mathrm{d}x \iint_{\Omega} f(x,y)\, \mathrm{d}x\mathrm{d}y zápis: \iint_{\Omega} f(x,y)\, \mathrm{d}x\mathrm{d}y \oint_{C} x^3\, \mathrm{d}x + 4y^2\, \mathrm{d}y zápis: \oint_{C} x^3\, \mathrm{d}x + 4y^2\, \mathrm{d}y V české notaci rovněž bývá zvykem psát diferenciály „rovné“ pomocí \mathrm{} (viz výše) Sazba vzorce pod libovolný symbol Chceme-li vysázet nějaký vzorec nebo text pod znak operátoru (např. max, nebo Res), potom můžeme použít následující \begin{matrix} \\ \operatorname{Res} \\ { }^{z=c} \end{matrix} \ f=0 zápis: \begin{matrix} \\ \operatorname{Res} \\ { }^{z=c} \end{matrix} \ f = 0 Jde vlastně o jednosloupovou tabulku se třemi prvky, kde hlavní symbol je v prostředním řádku a text pod ním je horní index prázdného znaku {}, což z něj dělá menší znaky. Renderování vzorce Některé vzorce jsou vygenerovány jako text, některé jako obrázek PNG. Pokud si chcete vynutit obrázek, připište na konec vzorce \,\! R_i{}^j{}_{kl} = g^{jm} R_{imkl} = - g^{jm} R_{mikl} = - R^j{}_{ikl} R_i{}^j{}_{kl} = g^{jm} R_{imkl} = - g^{jm} R_{mikl} = - R^j{}_{ikl}\,\! Poznámka: MediaWiKi pravděpodobně podporuje ještě variantu zobrazení pomocí MathML (viz. nastavení), podle všeho je ale v takové případně nutné, aby server posílal správný mime (application/xhtml+xml nebo application/xml). Wikipedia ovšem používá mime text/html. Je to dáno neschopností IE zpracovat XML dokument, tudíž při posílaní správné hlavičky by jeho uživatelům wiki fungovala špatně nebo vůbec. Zdroj: http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedie:Matematické_vzorce